This invention relates to disposable absorbent articles generally and more particularly relates to catamenial pads and the like. Still more particularly, this invention relates to catamenial pads which are individually packaged prior to use.
Disposable absorbent articles are well known in the prior art and have many uses. For example, disposable diapers are intended to absorb and retain urine; bandages are intended to absorb and retain blood and other body exudates; while catamenial pads are intended to absorb and retain menstrual fluids. In each instance, the disposable absorbent article absorbs and retains a liquid, thereby preventing the liquid from soiling, wetting, or otherwise contaminating the vicinity surrounding the point of liquid discharge.
In general, disposable absorbent articles all have the same basic structure which comprises an absorbent core encased within an envelope sheet. The envelope sheet has a liquid permeable, user-contacting topsheet portion with permits liquid to penetrate its thickness and contact the absorbent core where the liquid is retained. The prior art teaches numerous variations of and elements in addition to the basic absorbent core and envelope sheet arrangement, with each variation or additional element being directed to improving a specific characteristic of the disposable absorbent article.
While there are a great many variations in the specific structural features of disposable absorbent articles, they are frequently presented to the consumer in the U.S. in the same manner. Essentially, the disposable absorbent article, irrespective of what specific structural features are used, is packaged in a box or bag from which the consumer withdraws the ready-to-use article as needed. If the consumer needs only one article for later use, the consumer must take precautions to protect the article from soiling or contamination from the time it is removed from the box or bag until the aritcle is used. This is a particular problem with respect to catamenial pads. For example, if a woman wanted to carry a catamenial pad with her for use away from home, she would have to take precautions to insure that the pad was not damaged or soiled when carried in her purse or pocket.
The problem of protecting the disposable absorbent article once it is removed from the package in which it is sold has been addressed in the prior art. Bandages, for example, are commonly packaged individually and sold to the consumer in some sort of container which holds a convenient number of the individually packaged articles. In some countries, notably Japan, catamenial pads are likewise individually packaged and sold to the consumer in a container holding a convenient number of the individually packaged articles. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 2,750,033 entitled Napkin Packaging which issued to J. B. Pickens on June 12, 1956 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,567 entitled Wrapped Sanitary Napkins which issued to S. S. Srinivasan et al on Aug. 10, 1976 disclose examples of individually packaged catamenial pads.
The patent to Pickens describes a bag type arrangement which contains the catamenial pad and the Srinivasan patent describes a sheet of material which is wrapped about the catamenial pad. The individually packaged catamenial pads may then be sold to the consumer in a convenient box or bag. In both the Pickens and Srinivasan et al patents, the protective wrap may also be used to provide a means for disposing of the used catamenial pad in a sanitary manner.
The individually packaged disposable absorbent articles of the prior art lack the aspects of the present invention whereby a wrapper overlays only one major surface of the disposable absorbent article and by folding the article and the wrapper as a unit, the wrapper may be sealed thereby providing an individually packaged disposable absorbent article.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an individually packaged disposable absorbent article in which the wrapper overlays only one major surface of the disposable absorbent article.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an individually packaged disposable absorbent article in which the wrapper has an article facing surface and in which the article facing surface is in face to face relation with only one major surface of the disposable absorbent article.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an individually packaged disposable absorbent article in which the wrapper has a pouch for receiving the used article thereby providing a means for conveniently and sanitarily disposing of the used article.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an individually packaged disposable absorbent article in which the wrapper overlays the adhesive element thereby eliminating the need to provide a release paper.
These and other objects of the invention will be more readily apparent when considered in reference to the following description and when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.